A Personal Contract
A Personal Contract is the tutorial and first mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 5 segments: Gardens, Greenhouse, Cliffside, Mansion Ground Floor, and Mansion 2nd Floor. However, only Mansion Ground Floor and Mansion 2nd Floor are scored. Mission Information Briefing :"According to ICA division chief Benjamin Travis, my former handler Diana Burnwood has gone rogue, taking with her a valuable agency asset; a girl named Victoria. My objective: eliminate Diana and retrieve the girl. Personal note: Diana saved my life. Although the grounds for termination are just, I take no pride in this assignment. She is my target. I must not get personally involved." Weapons Firearms * Jagd P22G - Carried by all mansion guards. Melee * Axe - In the gardens, stuck on a tree at the beginning (to the left of the round grill as you enter the area with the first guard in the mission). * Brick - Scattered around the gardens. * Book - Under the gazebo at the left side of the gardens, down from the tennis courts. * Coffee Mug - In the tennis courts, on a table. * Filet Knife - On the balcony, immediately after exiting the garden. * Fire Poker - By the fire on the main floor of the mansion. * Hammer - In the garden, on a low wall near the giant shield sculpture. * Knife - In the kitchen, on the counter. * Radio - In the kitchen, on a shelf. * Statue Bust - When you first enter the mansion ground floor, head up the stairs to your left and it is on the dresser right under the painting. * Wrench - In the garden, in the area with the first guard in the mission. Other * Sleeping Pills - When you first enter the mansion ground floor, head up the stairs & enter the barthoom, the sleeping pills is on the bathroom counter. Disguises * Gardener * Mansion Interior Guard * Mansion Exterior Guard * Chef Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. * Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. :# On the table in the ground floor living room of the Mansion :# On the rack next to the security system you need to disable * Infiltrator - Avoid getting spotted. * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Modern Art - Your work just knocked him flat. : shoot the bottom of the giant statue in the garden right after the tennis court. There are 2 guards you should knock out like that * Geronimo - The poor soul must have slipped. : When moving along the cliffside there is one Guard talking on the phone to his doctor. Stand next to the window and pull him through to send him flying * Extra Spice - ...and something you can't quite put your finger on. : Use the sleeping pills you can find in the upstairs bathroom of the mansion with the soup the Chef is cooking * Damn Good Coffee - He is not sleeping. He is just resting his eyes. : Use the sleeping pills you can find in the upstairs bathroom of the mansion with the coffee on the bar counter in the ground floor living room * Play It Again - One must suffer for the arts. : Knock over the pin that holds up the piano lid in the ground floor living room of the mansion * The Price of Treason - Complete "A Personal Contract." * Well Played - Unaware and untouched. * Mastery: A Personal Contract - Their best was never good enough. Gallery Gardens.png|Gardens Greenhouse.png|Greenhouse Cliffside.png|Cliffside A_Personal_Contract.png|Mansion Ground Floor Mansion_2nd_Floor.png|Mansion 2nd Floor Category:Hitman: Absolution missions